Report:Spam filter problems
Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. Encyclopedia Quackeria-The New and Improved Milk and Quackers Show Wikia *Wiki: http://http://newandimprovedmilkandquackersshow.wikia.com/.wikia.com *Block ID: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:PhalanxStats/5052 *What did you try to do?: *Signature: ClocksNetwork 19:22, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ::What did you try to do? — Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 22:32, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Annoying Apple Wikia *Wiki: http://www.annoying-apple.wikia.com *Block ID: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:PhalanxStats/608-448-8399 *What did you try to do?: why did do this? *Signature: BradleyMc 23:47, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Not a valid block ID. — Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 23:58, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Rate my politician *Wiki: http://rate-my-politician.wikia.com *Block ID: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:PhalanxStats/18461 *What did you try to do?: Save the link. *Signature: Rate my polly (talk) 23:54, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Wikia doesn't support html tags. Use the normal []. 17:55, June 26, 2015 (UTC) This War of Mine Wiki *Wiki: http://this-war-of-mine.wikia.com/wiki/This_War_of_Mine_Wiki.wikia.com *Block ID: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:PhalanxStats/8023 *What did you try to do?: I cannot create a page titled "Insurance Agent" (I am the admin of the wiki). I need a page with this title since it is a player class in the This War of Mine videogame. Also, the words "Insurance Agent" are present in other pages of the wiki as a red-link and has never been identified as spam to my knowledge. The red links persist- asking users to create the page- and yet the page cannot be created due to the spam filter. If possible, I would like the page created, or the spam-filter for those words removed, please. *Signature: Flyingflea (talk) 07:05, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :Page created. 17:52, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Mario Wiki *Wiki: http://mario.wikia.com *Block ID: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:PhalanxStats/96753 *What did you try to do?: I tried to remove an outdated category tag, but this message keeps popping up for me. *Signature: JosephTheElite (talk) 22:55, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :Hello! Please, remove all short url from page! utau.wikia.com *Wiki: http://utau.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:News&action=edit.wikia.com *Block ID: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:PhalanxStats/146809 *What did you try to do?: Update Download Link, because uploaded new file and delete old and update in the announcement. *Signature: Lennichan (talk) 13:27, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :Hello there! Please, remove all links with mega.co.nz and you will be allowed to save edit. Commando Comics Wiki *Wiki: http://commandocomics.wikia.com *Block ID: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:PhalanxStats/8042 *What did you try to do?: I tried to request adoption of the wikia but it will not let me save the request *Signature: Pinner.guest (talk) 17:04, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :Please make sure to not have a "/" at the end of your page. Gaiapedia *Wiki: http://http://gaia.wikia.com/wiki/Gaiapedia:ArticleWIP/Avatar_Builder.wikia.com *Block ID: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:PhalanxStats/147993 *What did you try to do?: Add a raw link to page for the purpose of keeping track of the information for later. This started happening about last week, I use to be able to just add links with no issue. While I did create a template for a 'clean appearance' when it comes to main page building, when it comes to WIP pages, I need to just be in-and-out. *Signature: -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:42, July 3, 2015 (UTC)